


Only Blood

by depressedpotato



Series: The Republics' History [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gallipoli - Freeform, Gelibolu, Partner Betrayal, Scars, World War I, birth of the Turkish republic, old debts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedpotato/pseuds/depressedpotato
Summary: What if the one person you would take a bullet for was behind the trigger ?It left her exhausted, soaked from the rain and covered in blood, on her knees, in the middle of the mud.The dagger was going to leave a scar. And not only a physical one.





	Only Blood

_•What if the one person you would take a bullet for was behind the trigger ?•_

 

The rain made everything worse. For her people that is.

She was brought to life in the middle of chaos, emerging from the ashes of the Ottoman Empire. Although she wasn’t official yet, she was omnipresent. And she was going to work her arse off to get out of the old man’s control 

 

But right now, here she was, in the middle of a rainy battlefield, trying to clean the mess the so called empire made. Her “army” was tired. Of course they were, those people were women, children, elders and the few men, equipped with whatever could make make damage. They were solely reunited by their will to keep their home from the hands of the enemy.

Asena had faith in her people. They were brave, strong and up until now, they were successful at keeping the other nations at the coast.

 

The young girl could feel her heart twitch. Another one was dead. She was growing used to the feeling and that was what scared her the most.

Blood and dead bodies. She could practically smell death around her. Many sacrificed themselves from both sides.

 

Walking around, she searched for useful things in the middle of corpses but she stopped, frozen in place when she saw a familiar place.

 

Greece.

 

Standing tall in his uniform in front of her.

 

“Y-You ! she stammered, What are you doing here?”

“Fighting, Asena. What do you think?”

“ You belong to the opposite side, you fool.”

“I came to see you one last time. I-“

 

He was cut off by gasp. A Turkish soldier covered in blood was pointing a gun towards them

 

“‘Cles, get out of here.”

“I have a job to do”

“ I said, GET OUT !”

 

The soldier pulled the trigger. She knew where the bullet would land. Anyone with common sense knew where the bullet would land. So, she did what anyone with common sense wouldn’t do : she stood in the middle of the bullet and the target.

She gripped Greece’s shoulders and protected his heart with her own, her back  turned to the soldier.

 

Pain

 

For a moment, all she could register was pain.

Then, the warmth of the body she was holding and the faint smell of olives.

Heracles.

She was trying to protect Heracles.

Apparently, her brain decided she would take a bullet for him.

 

It wouldn’t leave a scar. At least she hoped so.

Greece pulled away, his hand covered in her blood. Asena fell to the muddy ground.

Her vision blurred for a moment and she panicked.

That was until the sight of two green reassured her.

Greece was here. Heracles would help her, ‘Cles would take care of her. So she extended her arm.

“Please...”

She wasn’t expecting her next move. Compared to this, the shot she just took was a mosquito bite.

 

Her eyes went wide in shock, taking a few  seconds to realise that it was the man whom she trusted, who stabbed her other shoulder with his dagger.

 

“A life for a life Young Turk. Now that you saved me, I cannot really kill you, can I ? He said, kneeling to her eye level. Oh, and that belonged to the old man. Thought I ought to return it, ya know? Gift of his for me. Such a shame that it’s so beautifully carved.”

He stood  up :”Λυπάμαι, πραγματικά λυπάμαι, Σένα”

She let out a shaky laugh “ I can’t understand you, brat. Get out of my sight while you can.”

She coughed, covering her hand in blood. She tried cleaning it by rubbing it on her cheek but it only got half of her face covered in blood. She could hear the fading sound of footsteps sticking in and out of the mud in the rain.

 

Was she really going to die like this ? Humiliated ? Without even fighting back ? A single tear rolled down her cheek, falling in the puddle of blood next to her. The reflection of the new moon and a single star in the vibrant red background looked so beautiful.

 

_Now that’s a sight I want to remember._

 

No. She wasn’t going to die like this. With an angry shout, she pushed herself up from the ground and took out the dagger. She yelled one more time, much louder than the last and threw the dagger in the middle of Greece’s footprint.

 

She let out another frustrated yell. And another. And another. Soon, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. And Asena was pretty sure it did a good job of telling the others that Greece’s had failed his mission. 

 

It left her exhausted, soaked from the rain and covered in blood, on her knees, in the middle of the mud.

 

The dagger was going to leave a scar. And not only a physical one.

 

The rain really did make everything worse.

 

Friendships be damned.

Only blood counted in the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> What Greece says : I'm sorry, I really am 'Sena.


End file.
